


Surprise

by linkedandferal (fanficsandferal)



Series: Linked Universe Babes [21]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Discord prompts, F/M, Fluff, Gen, LU Linktober, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Lost Woods, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26787100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficsandferal/pseuds/linkedandferal
Summary: Malon has a surprise.
Relationships: Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Malon & Wild (Linked Universe), Malon (Legend of Zelda)/Time (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe Babes [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644811
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	Surprise

Time led the group through the woods. The Goddess forsaken woods. Thank whomever he grew up in these woods and knew them like the back of his hand. 

“These woods are like my Lost Woods,” Legend grumbled. “Except more confusing.” 

Wild laughs, “Your woods are confusing? It took me ages to figure out how to go through mine!” 

“Fellas, I think I got y’all beat, some kid had to lead me through the woods with music and mannequin... things.” Twilight laughed. “That was the most confusing part of my adventure.” 

“It’s so strange how this happens- how did this happen?” Sky wonders. “The closest thing to the Lost Woods in my era is the Sky Keep. Even then, it’s not to this extent.” 

The Heroes laugh along as they venture out of the woods. Time smiles and leads them to Lon Lon Ranch. 

“I wonder if Malon would help me help her cook again,” Wild smiles. Twilight grins and wraps an arm around his protégé. 

“Probably, she appreciated your help last time.” 

Time grinned as he walked up to the door, and gently knocked. There was a soft ‘Coming!’ and footsteps. The door opened and revealed Malon. Her eyes widened slightly in shock before a grin came across her face. 

“Link!” She gasped and pulls him into a soft kiss. The Leader kissed back with care, raising his hand to her waist. The other Heroes smiled at the display of the couple. 

“I was just about to set up dinner, y’all came in at the right time!” Malon said when she pulled away. Time grinned. 

“You know me, I’ll show up for dinner.” Malon laughed and lead the Heroes inside. 

“Now, go get comfortable, I’ll start dinner,” Malon said, heading into the kitchen. 

“Oh- Mrs. Malon!” Wild jogged in after her. She turned around with a soft laugh. 

“Just Malon is fine, darlin’,” She smiles, “What do you need?” 

“I was wondering if I could help you with dinner again, if it’s not too much of a fuss.” 

“Of course, we’re makin’ Link’s favourite meal.” 

“And that is?” Wild asked, pushing up his sleeves to wash his hands. 

“Country fried cucco,” She said, putting out some eggs. “Gosh dammit, I’m a few eggs short.” 

“Oh, I can help with that...” Wild murmured and took out his slate, taking out 4 eggs and putting them on the counter. “How’s this?” 

“Oh, that’s perfect! Now...” 

“Oh, that absolutely hit the spot,” Warriors cracked a grin, “Thank you for the meal, Malon- and Wild, of course.” 

Malon laughed as Wild began to pick up the plates, “Wild is absolutely a good helper. But I do have an announcement.” 

“You do?” Time furrowed his eyebrows slightly. Malon smiled and took Time's hands. 

“Yes,” Malon took a soft breath. “I’m pregnant.” 

Time’s eyes widen as the tabled erupted in cheers. 

“You’re serious?” 

“Yes, Link,” she laughs, “You’re gonna be a father.” 

Time laughed and stood, picking her up into a hug. Malon let out a yelp but laughed, hugging back. 

“Congratulations, you two!” Sky clapped for the two. 

“Aha! I won’t be the youngest anymore!” Wind cheers. Four snickered. 

“You’re still the youngest Hero.” 

A scoff, “Then you’re still the shortest Hero!” 

Hyrule giggled. “Let’s just be happy for these two, alright?” 

The two smallest Heroes agreed and stood up to hug Malon. The woman hug back with a big grin. 

“Congratulations, Time.” Twilight said with a warm smile.


End file.
